Goodbye Jewel
by Jeff117
Summary: Blu finds out that Jewel have a unoffcial mate,Blu was very upset about it,so he left Rio and never see Jewel again.Will Jewel find him?Will Blu stay in California forever?Rated T for...Whatever.(Prequel to What Did Happen In The Past?And a sequel to Rio film)Don't like it,don't read it.(Story completed.)Sequel coming soon and new update.Post Credit Scene is out.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys um i made a new story for this,so um i hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

The morning jungle...

* * *

In the tree the Blu wakes up with his eyes,he gets up flys out of the hollow which he lives with Jewel,he starting to look for Jewel in the jungle.

After 10 minutes he still looking for her._Oh god i hope shes okay!_Blu then he finally founds her,but she is with the other spixs macaw!

Blu flys down to Jewel with the other macaw.'Hey Jewel,um who is this?'He asked.

'Oh hey Blu,um this is my mate Dyle,we are not offcial mates yet but we will this is my my friend.'

'Hello,nice to meet you Blu.'Dyle said.

Blu was very very shocked at this,Blu thought Jewel was his first love,but Jewel does have a unoffcial mate Dyle.

'Blu?Are you okay?'Jewel asked.

'Oh um yeah Jewel im im come you never told me you have a mate?'

'Well i don't um Dyle when do you want to go somewhere?'

'I don't know sweetheart,maybe the beach.'

'That sounds good,hey Blu you want to come with us?'

'Um no Jewel i don't.'

Jewel was worried.'Well um lets go Dyle.'

'Right behind you.'Jewel and Dyle quickly kissed and flys off to the beach.

Blu was very sad and stands there doing nothing,a tear droped from his eyes and starting to cry.

* * *

Blu is at the club drinking while the birds dance and chating,Blu is still sad about Jewel having a sees Nico and Pedro flying towards him.

'Hey Blu,how you doing?'Nico asked.

'Im doing okay Nico.'

'Yo Blu ray,where is Jewel?how come she is not with you?You two should be spending time with each other like kissing,dancing and-'

'Jewel haves a mate named Dyle okay!'Blu starting to cry again.

Nico and Pedro qasped at this.'But but but you two are the best for each other,now she haves a mate?'

'Yes Pedro,he is handsome then me,taller then me,and...and...OH GOD!'Blu quickly flys out of the club while crying without a byes.

'How could Jewel do this to Blu?'

'I don't know Pedro,we are doing to talk to Jewel about this.'

* * *

At Rafael's and Eva's hollow Blu is still crying while his friend Rafael patting his should with his wing to calm him down.'There there Blu,im sure you will find another-'

'No Rafael i can't!I don't know what to do anymore,Jewel means world to me and love so much!'

'I know Blu but i don't know what to do too.'

'What...'Sniff'...What do you think i should do?'

'Well Blu,maybe you ether tell Jewel about you're you can leave Rio and never sees Jewel again.'

'What should i pick?'

'Its you're choice Blu,you need to choose one of them.'

* * *

Blu flys around for a little bit and quickly he hides in the leaves to see that Jewel and Dyle holding each other and making out in their made a choice,which is to choose to leave Rio and never sees Jewel again.

While Jewel and Dyle are kissing,Jewel opens her one eye and looks at sadness Blu,and then he flys broke the makeout and lets go a Dyle and went outside and looking around for Blu.'Jewel is something wrong?'

'No Dyle,there is nothing wrong.'

* * *

Night later...

* * *

This is it,Blu is about to leave Rio in about a minute slowly went to Jewel and Dyle's have a small paper in his talon,he looks at his paper and it saids.

_Dear Jewel..._

_I know you don't love me,but im sorry,im going to leave Rio and never come back again.I see that you and Dyle are having a best time each other and you will mate in few days im going to let you go Jewel,i had feelings for you for a long time ago after a met you with you're beautifull and sexy female body,l love you in the whole world in my heart,i love you ever since i met you,but you're not to good for me.I hope you have fun with Dyle,im going to California and live their forever until i die,i love you Jewel and im never going to let you go ever bye Jewel._

_Love Blu..._

Blu went inside of the hollow and slowly place the paper in Jewel's turns around and went outside,he faces Jewel one more time.'I love you Jewel,good bye Jewel.'He whispers and then flys away and leaves Rio forever.

* * *

In the morning Dyle wakes up and looks at Jewel with a paper in her took the paper reads he reads it he wakes up Jewel.'Jewel wake.'Jewel wakes up and looks at Dyle and then the paper.'Where di that paper come from Dyle?'

'I don't know,i think its for you.'

Jewel got up and took a paper and then reads reading what Blu wrote,Jewel turned her face into sadness face and drops a tear from her eye.

* * *

**Well thats the chapter eveyone,there will be more spelling problem in this chapter,just PM me**


	2. Chapter 2:ADVENTURE TIME!

**Well guys here it is another chapter.**

**Griffcraft:Yeah im still doing to work on grammer more,oh and i love you're story.**

**Dark-Kazoo:Thanks man and you will see more soon.**

**Loco Vampire:I know,it is and i got you're PM and im not sure if im going to put him in the story,but we will see.**

**Riolover06:Well here go,new chapter here man.**

* * *

**Chapter 2:ADVENTURE TIME!**

* * *

After Jewels done reading the paper that Blu wrote,Jewel drops the paper and look up starting to cry.

'Jewel honey,are you okay?'

'N...No Dyle i...I...Oh what have i done!'She quickly flys out of their holoow to Blu's hollow.

'Jewel!Why are you crying?!'He went outside and he sees nothing but birds flying around in the sky.

* * *

Jewel landed at Blu's hollow,she looks around in it and she sees nothing inside of it and she did not see Blu._Oh god where can he be!Maybe Rafaels's hollow._She exit the hollow and went to find Blu it Rafael's hollow.

* * *

Jewel landed and sees Rafael inside and sees Eva with the chicks.'Hey Rafael,do you know where-'

'Well well well,look who it is,Jewel.'

'Please,please Rafael,please tell me where is Blu.'

'Why should i?'

'Because...Because...'She stops talking but crying.

Rafael can't stand the look on Jewel's face with her tears from her brings her in his wongs and Jewel put her crying head on Rafael's shoulder.'Its okay Jewel,i will tell you where he is,he's going to California to live there.'

'I know he's going there,i ment where in California?'

'Well i don't know.'

Jewel let go of him.'Should i talk to Nico and Pedro about Blu?'

'I don't know,but maybe you should try,but what about you're mate?'

'I don't care about him anymore!I care about Blu!'

'But i thought you don't love him.'

'Rafael,i been having dreams about him over and over again,i can't get it to stop.I need him!'

'Okay okay okay,maybe you should...Well i don't want to say it,but you should talk to Nico and Pedro.'

'Okay.'Before Jewel flys off,her mate landed.'Jewel,where were you?I been lokking everywhere for you-'

'GET THE HELL AWAY FROM ME!'Jewel yelled and then flys away.

Dyle looks at Rafael and said.'Whats wrong with her?'

'I want you out of here Dyle,or i will claw or get my kids to rip you're eyes out.'Rafael warning him.

'Okay okay man,im going.'Dyle flys away to look for Jewel.

'Im not going to let him look for Jewel.'Rafael flys out and chasing after Dyle.

* * *

Jewel landed at the club to look for Nico and went inside and pasting though birds who is talking and dancing.

'Hold up,hold up,stop the music Con!'Pedro command.

Con the scarlet macaw obeyed and turned off the music which it effects the birds.

'Hey Pedro,look who it is,its Jewel.'

'Yep,i see her Nico.'

'Look i know you two are really mad at me for what i did,but-'

'We are mad Jewel,after what you did-'

'Jewel!'

Jewel looked back see Dyle ran inside,but he was followed by Rafael.

'Dyle,why can't you just leave me alone?'

'So he is Dyle huh?'

'Yes little tiny yellow bird,i im Jewel,why are you upset all day?Is it because of the paper you just read?'

'Why im upset?Because Dyle,is because im heart broken,i already have a true you,someone else.'

'Who?'

'...Blu...You know why?I love him,i love Dyle,i had feelings for him and i ben dreaming about him since the day we met,and now he is i would never met you Dyle,i would be with him,i care about him alot then know what Dyle,im never going to see you again,get out of here.'

'But-'

'GET OUT!'

Dyle got scared by her,so he lefted her and never sees her again.

'Oh...My...God,that was amazing Jewel.'Rafael said.

'Guys,im going to look for Blu in California.'

'Are you going to take a plane or something?'

'Yes Rafael,im going to take a plane to America,and im going to bring Blu back.'

'Awesome!Its going to be ADVENTURE TIME!'Pedro said.

'Thats right Pedro,well im off to find Blu,i hope i can find him.'

'Good luck Jewel.'

'Thank you.'So she flys off to find Blu in california.

* * *

**Any spelling problem,just PM me if i i work on grammer more?**


	3. Chapter 3:Whats Halo?

**Hello everyone,once again,new chapter is here,here are my replys to new reviews.**

**Dark-Kazoo:I haven't read the map book yet,but i will read it soon in Google Translate.**

**Griffcraft:I know,that is really funny,i come up for that part.**

**bobi4500:It is, and thanks about the grammer.**

**Enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 3:Whats Halo?**

* * *

In the plane,Blu is sleeping in the cage after leaving Rio.

He woke up by a voice.'So Bob,when we get back home,are you still going to play the game of it?'Male Yellow Canary said.

'Oh hell yeah Sam,i been i fan of it since the second one came out back in said.

Blu sat up in his cage and said.'Hey,can you two please keep it down?'

'Why blue bir-Wait,you're spixs macaw.'Bob said.

'Yeah,i im,so up please keep it down,i don't know what you two are talking about something.'

'Hey sorry man,my friend Bob here is waiting to come home to play Halo'Sam said.

'Whats Halo?'Blu asked.

'WHAT,you don't know what Halo is?Halo is the best game series of all time man,don't tell'Whats Halo?'shit man.'Bob said.

'Hey man,i never play it and never heard of it.'

'Hey Bob,relax man,as soon is we get to San Francisco,you will play you're game.'Sam said.

'Hey um,whats you're name,Sam?Yeah um Sam are you going to california too?'

'Yeah,im going to stay their until Bob go's home with his human owner,do you have a owner um-'

'Blu,thats my name without the yeah i do have a owner for 15 years,i was being taking care of until a get to Rio that day.'

'Okaaaay,then why do you leave Rio?'

'Please i don't want to talk about it,please!'

'Okay okay okay,god.'

'Attention,we will be arriving to to california in 3 hours'Girl on the mic said.

'Well guys,its been nice talking to youmbut i got to go to day.'Blu said as he sit down and then sleeping.

Sam looks at Bob and whispering.'Man i want to come back to Rio.'

'Why?'

'Cause i have a brother at Rio,and i don't remember whats his name,it starts with the n.'

'Is it nig-'

'Don't say that word!'

* * *

**Okay im going to stop right there guys,i know its short and next one will be longer.**

**So Sam haves a brother and it starts with the is his brother with the n?.**

**Will Jewel find Blu?**

**Find out in the next chapter.**

**Oh and one question,did you guys ever play Halo games even Halo 4?**


	4. Chapter 4:Meet Daniel

**Hey guys,here is another chapter,oh and i got 11 reviews so far,thanks guys.**

**Griffcraft:Lol,you know what Bob was about to say,its not Nigel.**

**Blu100-Jewel100:Thanks man,and i love you're story,and i hope you finish it soon.**

**Dark-Kazoo:Its not Nigel,Sam is a Yellow Canary bird and he has a brother.**

**bobi4500:I do have all the Halo games and i been a fan of them since Halo 2 in 2004.**

**And yeah you should get Halo 4.**

**Loco Vampire:Thanks:)**

**FelipeFrsag:Thats going to be in later chapters.**

**Enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 4:Meet Daniel.**

* * *

Jewel exit out of the club,before she flys to California,she heard a voice from a bird.'Hey you're a Spixs Macaw.'

Jewel looked around left and right and there is nothing,she looked behind and then look up and see a male Scarlet Macaw looked straight at her.

'And you're a Scarlet Macaw.'

'You bet i im.'He flys to the ground and landed right next to Jewel.'My name is Daniel,whats you're's?'

'Jewel.'

'Jewel,i like that name.'

'Thank you.'

'It looks like you're on the run or something,you're going somewhere?'

'Yes,im going to California.'

'Why?'

'Because...I have someone there who left Rio and loves me.'

'Whats his name?'

'Blu.'As she said Blu,she starting to cry on Daniel's chest.

He wrapped his wings around her to calm her down.'Shh shh shh,its okay,tell me what happen.'

Jewel told him everything,about her had a unmate,Blu leaving rio,and leaving a note and more.

'Can you show me that paper Jewel?'

'Sure,follow me.'

So Daniel follows Jewel to Blu's hollow where the paper is.

4 Minutes kater they landed at Blu's grab a paper and give it to Daniel,Daniel is reading the paper and what it saids.

_Dear Jewel..._

_I know you don't love me,but im sorry,im going to leave Rio and never come back again.I see that you and Dyle are having a best time each other and you will mate in few days im going to let you go Jewel,i had feelings for you for a long time ago after a met you with you're beautifull and sexy female body,l love you in the whole world in my heart,i love you ever since i met you,but you're not to good for me.I hope you have fun with Dyle,im going to California and live their forever until i die,i love you Jewel and im never going to let you go ever bye Jewel._

_Love Blu..._

After Daniel's done reading it,he give the paper to Jewel and said.'Im sorry.'

'Its fine,but im going to find him and im going to apologize to him.'

'Hey um Jewel.'

'Yeah?'

'If you want,i can come with you,i never been to California anyway.'

'Re-Really?'

'Yes Jewel,i don't want you to die while going after Blu.'

Jewel is now very ran to Daniel and hugs him.'Oh thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you!'

'You bet,so when are we leaving?'

'Right now,come on!'

Jewel and Daniel lefted Blu's hollow and beginning to fly to the Airport to California to search for Blu.

* * *

**Ah yes,Daniel from my storys,now Daniel is in this review and what you think what will happen spelling problem,PM me and i will fix it.**


	5. Chapter 5:In airplane

**Hello guys,and here is the new and i do live and born in California in real life.**

**bobi4500:Oh she will find him soon.**

**Blu100-Jewel100:LOL,Daniel is a Scarlet Macaw,now a Spixs Macaw,lol!**

**Loco Vampire:Yep,Daniel is from my storys,im glad a put Daniel in here.**

**Enjoy**

* * *

**Chapter 5:In airplane**

* * *

So the Rio airplane landed at San francisco airplane in California,the people are steping out of the plane to the inside of the airport.

'So Blu,how do you know how to open cages?'Sam asked.

'Oh,im just smart and clumsy bird,got it memorized?'Blu answered.

'Uhhhhhhhhhhhhh...Yeah,oh and thank you for helping me and Bob out of these cages.'

'You bet Sam.'

'So um,how do you get in to the cage Blu before we met you?'

'Oh i learned my moves.'

'O-kay.'

'Um before you Bob and i go,do you really have a brother?'

'Yes,i do,i haven't seen him for 9 years,lets get out of the plane first before i finish.'

They exit out of the plane and flys to the roof and the airport.

'Okay,now i can finish,i haven't seen him for 9 years,i think his name start with N i.'

_Nico._Blu thoughts._Maybe i should tell him later._'I don't know that N i.'

'GUYS, are you two going to stand there doin nothing?Lets go!'Bob yelled.

'He's right Blu,lets talk more later.'

'Sounds great.'

So Sam and Blu follows Bob somewhere else in the city.

* * *

Meanwhile...

* * *

Jewel and Daniel have finally landed at Rio airport,they fly inside and trying not to get landed on the edge.'Man i hope i can see my best friends again.'Daniel said.

'Really?'Jewel asked.

'Yeah,just two,two of my best friends i been taken care of after their parents died when they were chicks.'

'Whats their names?'

'John and Lisa,the Green Wings Macaws.'

'John and Lisa,John and Lisa,John and Lisa,never heard of them.'

'Well,their siblings,their brother and sister,i been taken care of them for years,until them found themself a new hollow,months ago.'

'Wow,i would love to meet them soon.'

'Well,lets not worry about that,lets find you're Blu,and we will come back to Rio with him.'

Jewel nodded and before she saids something,she heard a weak female voice.'I know where Blu is.'Female bird said.

Jewel looked behind and there is a old Blue and Gold Macaw.

'You know where he is?Please tell me!'

'Okay okay,calm you're horses lady,he's going to San Fransisco in is a plane thats going there,you might need to catch it before it flys away.'

'Thank you so much um.'

'Straw.'

'Okay,thank you Straw,lets go Daniel.'

'Right behind you Jewel.'They sneak into the plane quickly and then the plane takes off.

_Hold on Blu,im coming for you._

* * *

Meanwhile...

Blu Sam and Bob flew into the Gamestop,Bob just decided to take them there.

'Um Bob,why do you took us here?'

'Cause they have Halo 4 here thats why!'

Blu whispers to Sam.'What is with him and Halo?'

'He's been a fan of it since he played Halo 1 and 2.'Sam whispers back to Blu.

'Lets wait here until they close the Gamestop for tonight.'

Blu and Sam looked at each other and then looks back at Bob and said.'Okay'

* * *

**Any spelling problem still,PM reviews are welcome,i won't be updating everyday for this story.**


	6. Chapter 6:Jewel?

**Hey guys,sorry i haven't update for days,so here you go.**

**Blu100-Jewel100:Thats going to be on next or 2 chapters.**

**bobi4500:I love it when you put Aaargh in the review.**

**Dark-Kazoo:Yeah,sorry about that,just had spelling sorry that you cancelled you're story.**

**RIO2lover100:Oh she will soon.**

**Loco Vampire:'I like you like that.'um can you please put more words for now on?**

**Enjoy...**

* * *

Chapter 6:Jewel?

* * *

Meanwhile at night the Plane landed at the airport,the cargo opened and Jewel and Daniel flys out.

They landed at the roof.'Wow,great city here.'Jewel said.

'Yep,it sure is,alright now we need to find you're Blu.'Daniel said.

'Agree,we need to split up and search places to find him.'

'But what i get lost and you do?'

'Well...Well...Maybe you're right,you know what lets go find him.'

* * *

'Okay the gamestop is close and we need to find a way to get inside.'Bob said.

'How?'Blu asked.

Bob got a idea,he looks at the rock,he grabs it and throw it at the window,which it makes an alarm.

Blu Sam and Bob got in very quickly and Bob grabs the wire and disable the alarm.

'Um,Bob,you don't need to break the windows,the other window was still opened.'Sam said.

Bob looks at the window and it was still open and Sam was right.

'Oh wow,i did not know that,bow chicka wow um Blu you go wait outside while Sam and i look-'

'I know i know you're just looking for Halo 4 thats all,Ill go wait outside.'

Blu flys out and landed outside and sitting down.

Blu was about to say something in his mind but he heard two voices,one is a girl and one is a boy.

He was surprised about what he's seeing right now.

'Jewel?'

* * *

**Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhh found Blu,what will happen next?Find out in the next chapter and please review.**


	7. Chapter 7:Got it momorized?

**Hey guys,sorry i haven't update for awhile,i was buzy with stuff.**

**Dark-Kazoo:Yep,and its okay if you don't write well in english,but you can use Goggle Translate.**

**bobi4500:Don't worry,this story will be done soon.**

**Blu100-Jewel100:And im ready for you're next chapter too:)**

**Loco Vampire:Itttttttttttttttssss fffffffiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnneee eeeee,LOL!**

**Eeeeeennnnnnjjjjjooooooyyyyy !**

* * *

Chapter 7:Got it memorized?

* * *

'Jewel?'

Jewel and Daniel landed right next to Blu.

'Jewel,why are you here?And who is this bird?'Blu asked.

'My name is Daniel,Got it memorized?'Daniel pointing his wing in his forehead.

'Yeah we get it now Daniel.'Both said.

'Blu,im sorry i sould have told you about Dyle.'Jewel said.

'Then if you're sorry Jewel then how did you meet him?'

Jewel sighed.'It was 3 years ago.'

* * *

(3 Years earlier)

Jewel and her friend Jennifer are chatting about girls stuff in the jungle.

'Hahaha,wow Jennifer,did you're brother did those funny things?'

'Yep Jewel,my little brother did flew into a female bird and grabs a piece or dirt and threw it into her,and then the she smacks my little brother butt with her wing.'Jewel and Jennifer are laughing at that story.

Jewel calms down and said.'I miss my brother and my sister.'

'Im sorry Jewel,maybe they will find you soon.'

Before Jennifer says anymore she and Jewel looks at the male Spixs Macaw who is standing on the stick.

'Wow,he is handsome.'Jewel can't take her eyes off that bird.

'Well if you think he's handsome then you should go talk to him.'

'Oh god no.'

'Come on Jewel,don't be a baby bird.'

'Im not a baby!'

'Hey wants going on here?'Jewel and Jennifer heard that voice and they stare at the same bird who is standing right next to them.

'Oh hello,um this is my friend Jewel,she wants to talk to you.'

'Jen,what are you doing?'Jewel whispers.

Jennifer did not answer but push her to the male bird.

'Um...H hi.'

'Hello,so i take you're name is Jewel?'

'Yes,what are you're's?'

'Dyle.'

'Wow,i love that name.'Jewel looks at her friend and gave her a killer look._Im going to kill you Jennifer._Jewel thoughts and looks back at Dyle.'So um Dyle...Um...Do you want to go out soon maybe a date?'

'Sure.'Dyle said.

'Sure?Did you say sure to me?'

'Yes,how about we go at the club tonight.'

'Sounds good,met you there tonight Dyle.'

Dyle flys off to his hollow to leave Jewel and Jennifer behind.

Jewel have a dream face on her and thinks about Dyle.

'You love do you?'Jennifer asked.

'What,no i don't.'

'Sure you ...Love...Him.'

'No...I...Don't,case close.'Jewel said before she flys off and leaves Jennifer behind.

_What a baby._Jennifer thoughts.

* * *

(Present day)

'So we been dating for 3 years before i got capture,i was lonely and sad and i had no one,until i met you Blu,but im sorry for everything.'

'Jewel-'

'When i first met you at the place called whatever,i was thinking about you for a long time,i remember we were chained together birds,dancing,and you coming to rescue me.

i remember when i kissed you and i forgot about it and i was first i hated you the first time,but now i starting to have feelings for you.

Please Blu,forgive me!'Jewel is finally done with the story and lauched herself into Blu's wings and crys in his wraps his wings around her and crys with her in front of Daniel.

'Jewel,i know you never told me about Dyle,but i had feelings for you.'

'I know Blu,Blu i love you,thats why i left Dyle to be with was not the one i wanted,its you i wanted.'

'Jewel,i want you too,i want you more then everything in the whole world,i love you Jewel.'

'I love you too Blu.'They leaned for a kiss as they hold each other and close their eyes.

Daniel is so happy for them.

Sam and Bob with Halo 4 in his wings watching Blu and Jewel kissing each other.

'Bob,did you see what im seeing right now?'Sam asked.

'Yep Sam,well good thing i have Halo 4 with me.'Bob replied.

'But can you get another game,maybe Dark Souls?'

'Dark Souls?More like dick souls,yeah i love that name,dick souls.'

Blu and Jewel broke a kiss.'Blu,i want to have a family with you.'

'I want a family with you too Jewel,but lets go back to Rio.'They hugged and smiles at Daniel who have a big smile on his face.'Well well,looks like you two are together now.'

'Yeah we are,oh and thanks for coming with me Daniel.'

'You bet Jewel.'

Blu looks at Sam and Bob who still have Halo 4 in his wings still.'Hey maybe you two should come to Rio too.'

'That sounds great,right Bob?'Sam asked.

'Well does Brazil have Xbox 360?'

'You bet they do.'

'AWESOME!Lets go!'

They all agree and flys back to the airport and going back to Rio.

* * *

Finally i got this chapter done,it took me awhile to get it whatever at least i got it chapter will be a final one,so stay tune for it soon when i get a chance for and did you guys ever play Dark Souls on Xbox 360 or PS3?


	8. Final Chapter:WERE BACK!

**Hello everyone i would love to thank you all for reading this story and i reached 850 views and almost 30 reviews for this story,thank you all for it,oh and this is a last chapter for this story.**

**Here you go,um before i continue here are my last replys for this last chapter of this story.**

**bobi4500:Yes they are together and thanks:)**

**Blu100-Jewel100:Awwwww,i know:)**

**Riolover06:Thanks:)**

**Here you go guys and my body is ready and ours too and here we go!**

* * *

Final Chapter:WERE BACK!

* * *

Blu Jewel and the others are in the plane flying back to and Jewel are cuddling each other in their wings and looks in each other eyes.'Oh Blu,i can't wait to come back to Rio with you.'

'And i can't wait to come back to Rio with you too.'

'I know,i hope i won't be able to see Dyle again.'

'I hope not Jewel,if he sees's you again,im going to claw his eyes out for you.'

'Aw Blu.'They leaned for a Kiss,but it was interrupted by Sam's screams.'AHHHHHHHH,i can't remember.'

'Remember what Sam?'Jewel asked.

'That i have a brother that starts with the N,and i still can't remember it.'

'Is it Nico?'Blu asked.

'Ye-Wait...Did you just said Nico?'

'Yeah why?'

'He's my brother!Im starting to remember now!'

'Well i hope you can see him again in Rio.'

'I hope soo.'

Daniel looks at Bob.'So Bob,did you ever been to Rio before?'

'Once,but not alot.'Bob answered.

'Why?'

'I don't know,i just got distracted by Halo thats all.'

'Whats Halo?'Jewel whispers to Blu.

'I don't know.'Blu said.

* * *

After the plane landed at Rio all Blu Jewel and their friends flys out of the plane and flys to the jungle.

As they are flying Blu sees Rafael Eva Nico and Pedro in the hollow.

They fly towards them and Blu yells.'GUYS!'

Rafael heard Blu and looks at the sky and see's Blu Jewel and the others flying towards them.

They landed and Rafael give Blu a big hug and Eva gives Jewel a hug.

Nico is looking at Sam and walk towards him.'Hey um you look familiar.'

'you look familiar too.'

'Wait...Sam?Is that you?'

'Nico?'

Nico and Sam is standing there and then Hugs each other,they are now reunited again.

'Brother,its nice to see you again!'

'Me too Sam,we are reunited.'

Blu and the others are looking at Sam and Nico hugging.

'Blu,im glad you're back.'Rafael said.

'Me too Rafael.'Blu said.

Jewel grabs Blu from Rafael and put her beak into his.

Sam and Nico watches them kiss and the look at Pedro.'Pedro,this is Sam my brother,Sam this is my best friend Pedro.'

'Hello.'Sam said as he and Pedro shakes their hands each other.'Hello'Pedro said.

'Hello,and im Bob.'Bob said.

'Nice to meet you too Bob.'

As they are done talking Nico and Pedro flys over to Blu and give him a hug.'Were so glad you're back Blu.'

'Man how come i haven't got a hug from Blu yet?'Eva whining.

Blu and Jewel rolled their eyes and Blu walks to Eva and hugs hugs him back and said.'Thats more like it.'

* * *

Later that night Blu and Jewel are sitting in their new hollow holding each other and kissing each other for 5 minutes.

They broke it.'Oh Blu,i love you soo much.'

'And i love you soo much too Jewel,more the i can't wait to be you're mate tonight.'

They kiss again and they are starting to make love and make a family.

* * *

**Alright thats it everyone,thats my story,i hope you all enjoy it and guest what...Im going to start working on The Series:Season 1 holy sh*t,i im still working the chapter of it, soo a keep a look out for it review and i hope you all enjoy it,bye guys and see you soon.**


	9. New Update

Hello everyone i know i finished this story,but i have new plans that im going to make a sequel to this story,it will be called Why are You Here?I know its a stupid name,but if you guys have a better name,please pm me when you got the name for this sequel,i will give you a credit when i post a story.

By the way enjoyed my birthday and my new i will make a sequel soon but not right now,but soon here once i finish Birds Adventure 2 story.


	10. Post Credit Scene

**...Here is a post credit scene...**

* * *

(6 Years Later)

(Tokyo,Japan)

Its a cold night and raining in Tokyo,the street is clean,no people are out,

and no animals...Except one.

The small Panda clawing to his live,it is running away from something.

The unknown Macaw dressed up in all black coat with a white chain coming after it.

No beak or a face is shown.

it got closer to the Panda and grabbed it.

'Please don't hurt me!'Panda screams.

'**Oh i won't,if you tell me where he is.**'Unknown Macaw said with a deep voice.

'I won't tell you,he is not here and you will never find him.'

'**Oh you do know where he is!**'Unknown Macaw bring out his very sharp talons.

'**Now tell me where he is and i will let you go.**

**If you don't tell me.I will kill you...NOW TELL ME!**'

'...F*ck you.'

Unknown Macaw brings his talons to his stomach deeply and claw it hard.

He gasped and closed his eyes and dies.

Macaw brings his bloody talons out of his and let go of him.

He see's that the Panda is dead.

He looked up at the sky while its raining still.

He smiles and evil laughs loudly all over Japan.

...What is he looking for?


End file.
